Project Summary Vermont Proposal: Residue Avoidance Education and Technical Assistance Program The Vermont Agency of Agriculture, Food and Markets (VAAFM) will develop and implement a Residue Avoidance Education and Outreach Program by collaborating with a variety of expert stakeholders. Together, these stakeholders will conduct educational outreach activities and develop materials needed to enhance industry stakeholders? knowledge of proper drug use, treated food producing animal management, and compliance with extra label drug use regulations. This proposed program will augment the state and federal regulatory programs that utilize a reactive punitive approach to effect change within the industry. The primary benefit of an education and outreach program is that it focuses on use of the ?carrot? approach for achieving the desired outcome, it is proactive and it allows for industry buy-in to program concepts. Successful completion of this project will result in fewer violative residues in meat sourced from Vermont livestock. Specific objectives for the project include: ? Provide producers and veterinarians with the tools needed to maintain best practices for on-farm veterinary medication use ? Educate the Vermont producer population about responsible on-farm use of veterinary medications and residue avoidance ? Educate and provide technical assistance to producers after initial or repeat residue violation(s) to ensure they improve their practices ? Obtain program buy-in from associated industry stakeholders ? Maintain the necessary IT infrastructure within VAAFM in order to communicate effectively with farmers participating in the Food Armor program and others who are interested in improving their on-farm practices focused on reducing violative tissue residues Throughout a two-year project period, Vermont will engage in activities to achieve the aforementioned objectives in a manner that permanently alters the culture of industry stakeholders and helps to ensure that best management practices remain in use after the federal funding has ceased. Organizational collaborators in this project include the Vermont Veterinary Medical Association and the Wisconsin Veterinary Medical Association through its Food Armor Program representatives. Individual supporters of the project include food animal veterinarians, and benefactors of the project include Vermont dairy farmers and the state, regional and national consuming public.